


Never Switched Sides

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Partial Mind Control, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root catches up to Shaw at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Switched Sides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://talking2thesky.tumblr.com/post/130610392708/danae-b-i-want-the-k-14-kiss-along-the-hips).

Root drops to her knees and wraps her arms around Shaw’s waist. If Sameen’s going to kill her now, Root would like to spend her final moments touching her.

Shaw lowers her guns. She doesn’t say anything. There’s no indication that Samaritan has ceased to control her, other than her non-action.

Then she says “Root, help me”, and Root sobs with relief. She’s kissing a frantic line across Shaw’s hips, her stomach, her thighs, at random.

Root pulls herself together, stands on shaking legs. “Let’s get out of here.”

Shaw quirks a sad smile at her. “Thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
